


Late Night Conversation

by Void_Kitsune



Series: The Immortal and The Hacker [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU Fractured But Whole, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, New Kid has a name, New Kid has a set appearances, New Kid has powers, New Kid is a hacker, New Kid is a self-made insomniac, New Kid is trans male, New Kid referred to as you, New Kid speaks in private settings, No actual relationship between Kenny and New Kid yet, The Fractured But Whole, but it's not a reader story, it's more platonic atm with hints of deeper feelings, late night phone chat, set the evening of the previous oneshot, their about 15-16, trying out a new writing style is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: The phone rang three times before Kenny picked up and you didn't waste a second before speaking: "Cartman forced me to partake in the hero game their playing."The was a moment of shuffling before-"What?"





	Late Night Conversation

The phone rang three times before Kenny picked up and you didn't waste a second before speaking: "Cartman forced me to partake in the hero game their playing."

The was a moment of shuffling before-

"What?"

You snort in amusement, running a hand through your shaggy brown hair as you spin in your desk chair. "Cartman made me join his Coon and Friends game or whatever."

Kenny sighed and there was more shuffling, it sounded like he was climbing into bed to you. A quick glance at the clock said it was half ten so you wouldn't be too surprised if he was since he'd said earlier that day that he wasn't going out tonight. Unfortunately for you, you had a late night ahead of you. Stupid job, why'd you start hacking again?

You shrug that thought off and wait for Kenny's response.

"You could always join the Freedom Pals." you could hear the smirk and you snort again.

"Maybe~" you hummed, humouring him and giving it an actual thought. "But the main reason I called is that he tried to make up a background story for my persona. But 'cause this is fuckin' Cartman he tried to make it that my 'tragic' event was that I witnessed my mum get fucked by my dad."

Kenny burst into laughter, snorting over the line and you bite your lip to try and stop the smile that formed but it was useless, something about Kenny always made you smile.

"Seriously?" Kenny finally asked after collecting himself from his laughing fit.

"Yep."

"Dear God he's an idiot." Kenny sighed. "Anyway, who did you decide to become?"

"A hero called Anomaly," you answered. "And I decided to use my actual abilities. I'm pretty such Cartman almost shat himself when I Glitched in front of him. Which is also how I managed to get my way in creating my own original character without his input 'cause he was still in shock while I filled it out."

Kenny chuckled, there was more shuffling before he spoke again, voice softer, curious and concerned. "Are you planning on working tonight?"

You exhaled heavily. "Yeah, I've got a load of crap to complete. My client cut the deadline in half so I've gotta work double time. Fucking douche."

Kenny grumbled something incoherent before adding: "Why do you take the jobs if they're affecting your health, Jasp? You're not like me, you can't just reset your body."

You hummed, rubbing the back of your neck. "I've gotta make money somehow, Ken."

"But we're sixteen, Jasp. You're got several years before you really need a job."

"I wanna move out a soon as possible. I love my parents but their arguing is just getting worse," you answered immediately. "Not only that but I don't have to rely on my parents for money or such when I need to get stuff."

Kenny hummed this time. "Alright but if you do if several nights in a row, I'm gonna come over there and make sure you sleep, got it?"

You gave an airy chuckle. "Understood, Ken."

You planned to say more but a knock on your bedroom door stops you. "Yeah?"

Kenny shuffles on the other end of the line, understanding you weren't talking to him but someone you were physically with.

The door opened and your mum's head peered around, she smiled and seemed to be semi-sober (which you were thankful for) or was just good at hiding it. "Hey sweetie, I just wanted to remind you not to keep your binder on all night if you plan to stay up, okay?"

You nodded. "I know, mum. I was planning to change out of it soon. Don't worry and just head on to bed, yeah?"

"Alright, good luck." she blew a kiss and closed the door again.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just my mum reminding me to change." you grumbled. You hated not wearing your binder, the lumps on your chest made you feel like a girl.

"It's for your health," Kenny answered immediately softly. "Dysphorias hard but think about it in the sense that one day you'll be able to get rid off those lumps and binder altogether, Jasper but first you gotta take care of your body to get there."

You sighed and smiled, despite the situation. "Thanks."

"No prob, Jasp- what are friends for if not for comforting when it's needed." Kenny replied

"Anyway." you sat up straight from your slouched position. "I'll let you go to bed and i've got work to do. G'night Ken."

Kenny chuckled. "Goodnight Jasper."

He hung up and you set your phone down. You cracked your fingers

You had work to do... but first you've gotta change.


End file.
